gtafandomcom-20200222-history
8-Ball Autos
8-Ball Autos, also referred to as Eightballs Autoyard or 8-Balls Bomb Shop in Grand Theft Auto III, is an automobile bomb shop in the 3D Universe. Summary The business appears in GTA III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The business is owned by explosives expert 8-Ball, who at one point in 2000 employs Slick at the Portland shop in Liberty City. This shop arms the player's vehicle with a remote, timed and engine ignition bomb which can be triggered using a button. In Grand Theft Auto 1 and in its expansion packs, there are similar shops and they sell only timed bombs. Vehicles Grand Theft Auto III'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Rumpo Pickups Grand Theft Auto III'', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Information Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Information *Hidden Package Locations Liberty City *Harwood, Portland, Liberty City *Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City Vice City *Viceport, Vice City (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) *Downtown, Vice City (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) San Andreas *El Corona, Los Santos, San Andreas (near Unity Station and 69c Store) Cost *In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance, each bomb fitted costs $1,000. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, each bomb fitted costs $500. Gallery 8-Ball-Autoyard-Sign.png|Sign in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. 8-Ball-Autoyard-Small-Building.png|Small adjacent building, possibly 8-Ball's office. 8BallElCoronaGTASA.jpg|8-Ball Autos in Los Santos. 8Ball_2000_GTAA.png|8-Ball Autos in Grand Theft Auto Advance. 8Ball_Interior_2000_GTAA.png|Interior of the garage (GTA Advance artwork). Trivia * The 8-Ball Autos Portland branch in Grand Theft Auto Advance is still in Harwood, but is incorrectly placed in the Portland Beach area. * The telephone number of 8-Ball Autos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is (555) 010012, with 10012 being the zip code of Rockstar Games in New York City. * Bombs from the business are used in the missions Mike Lips Last Lunch, Bomb Da Base Act II and Kanbu Bust-out (Grand Theft Auto III), Shogun Showdown (optional), Blow up 'Dolls' and Bringing the House Down (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories). There is no actual mission directly using the bomb shop in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas, however the player can optionally choose to have a vehicle outfitted with a bomb and set it off where desired; it is available from the beginning of the game in GTA: San Andreas and after the mainland is unlocked in GTA: Vice City. * The shop in Harwood, Portland serves as the starting location for 8-Ball's missions in GTA Advance. ru:8-Ball Autos de:8-Balls Bombenwerkstatt es:Garajes 8-Ball fi:8-Ball Autos pl:Warsztaty 8-Balla pt:8-Ball Autos Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Advance Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Garages Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Locations in GTA III in Shoreside Vale Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Shoreside Vale Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Mainland Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Mainland